A Need For Three Digidestin
by Salamon2
Summary: Ken, Kari, and T.K. are all special in their on ways but are they too special?
1. Special?

A Need For Three Digidestin

The Memory Problem

by Salamon2

Salamon: So I think you all know by now that Salamon2 does not own digimon.

Salamon2: Thanks for clarifying that for our readers.

T.K.: Okay I think I like this one

Kari: Trust me, we will!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" See you in the morning!" yawned Tai as he went into his room

" Night" said Kari as she starred at the Algebra Paper that made no sense " Let me see if this is right. . . 6y - 8 + 5 (3 x y) - y; y = 4. . . um 248?. . . yeah that's it!" said Kari but she didn't notice the ever growing gap in time and space in front of her but she absent mindedly scratched behind her sleeping Gatomon's ears.

**_T.K.'S HOUSE_**

" T.K. why do humans have to memorize this stuff?" asked Patamon

" Because we need it later in life. . . let's see where was I. . . Oh yes. . .(Picks up History Book and starts to read out loud). . . from 1939 - 1945 the world was at war again, this time Germany was the country in Europe that started the War, with its invasion of Austria, Netherlands, Belgium, Czechoslovakia, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Russia, Romania, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Hungry, Yugoslavia, Albania, Greece, Northern Africa and Poland. The leader of this so called perfect race was Adolf Hitler who was originally from Austria. The Nazis was Germany's new political system and they killed millions of innocent Jews, Gypsies, and Poles. By 1945 more than 1 million Jews had been killed. . .(puts book down). . . wow how could many people die like that because of one man??" asked T.K.

" Because he had a lot of supporters probably" said Patamon

Neither of them looked forward or they would have tried to get out of the room.

**_KEN'S HOUSE_**

" Any way I'm really tried Wormmon, let's get some sleep" said Ken as he and Wormmon started to get ready

Then a blinding light shown and Ken and Wormmon then hit the ground fast, and then everything was black.

**_DIGI WORLD_**

" Uh. . .oh. . . uh. . ." said T.K. as he woke up and shook his head around his head was pounding, he looked around he obviously was in the Digital World, then a scream arose in the air, and T.K. ran towards it to see Kari, three years younger, wait he was also, and another boy coming the opposite direction, he had purple hair, a t shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes, he also had blue eyes. Then he shook his head he didn't know this girl, or this boy, why was he here, and where was he.

" who are you?" asked the girl who looked from side to side nervously

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salamon: :p

Salamon2: ;)

Kari: :.(

T.K.: :.(


	2. Gennai's Nonexsistant Explanation

A Need For Three Digidestin

Gennai's Nonexistent Explanation

by Salamon2

Salamon: Great Kari doesn't remember me. . .

Salamon2: Maybe she will in the next chapter or twenty

Salamon: WHAT!!!!!???????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Maybe I can be of some help. . ." said a male voice as the figure appeared in front of them as he floated in rainbow colors

" AHHH!!!" shouted all three of them

" I am Gennai, and it appears I have A LOT of explaining to do, why don't you come to my house, just follow the spot lights. . ." said Gennai

" What spot. . . OKAY TURN OFF THAT SUN!!" shouted the purple haired boy as a spot light shined in his face, the three kids followed the light till it came to a pink lake

" a lake?" questioned the girl

" I thought I lived in a weird place. . ." mumbled T.K.

All of a sudden a bright light shown and steps appeared, the kids traveled down them, and came to a house.

" Hello children. . ." said Gennai all smiles but soon changed his attitude as soon as the kids looked around " Why the gloomy faces?" asked Gennai and then the kids yelled out questions and Gennai was so bombarded he raised a white flag. " ONE AT A TIME!!!"

" Where are we?" asked Kari

" You are in the Digital World. . ." said Gennai

" Where is that?" asked Kari

" I can't tell you" said Gennai

" Why Not?" asked Kari

" Because. . ." said Gennai

" Why are we here?. . ." asked T.K.

" It is all three of your destinies to ride this world and yours of PURE evil. . ." said Gennai

" Did you bring us here?" asked Ken

" Yes and No. . ." said Gennai

" How can that be?" asked Ken

" It JUST IS!!!" shouted Gennai then he got angry pushed a button and walked into his house and suddenly the water started to come, the three kids couldn't go anywhere, but then without their noticing three devices appeared at their feet and suddenly a white light over came them and they disappeared and Gennai from inside the house said " Good luck T.K., Kari, and Ken. . . you'll need it. . ."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Conductormon's little hint

A Need For Three Digidestin

I've heard that name before...

by Salamon2

Salamon: Come baby let the good times roll...

Salamon2: Come baby let the good times roll...

Salamon: Come baby let the good times roll...

Salamon2: SO RIGHT!

Salamon: SO WRONG!

Salamon2: She's gotta leave...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Talking leaf!" shouted Ken as this green thing who knew his name said that its name was Leafmon

Kari was preoccupied by watching SnowBotamon who resembled a mouse, hop around her. And T.K.... let's not go there shall we...

" What's your name..." asked Kari breaking the silence between her and the bouncing mouse

" I'm SnowBotamon... I'm YOUR Digimon Kari!" shouted the thing Kari seemed to block out he words, your, Digimon, and don't forget I'm

" So SnowBotamon... why am I yours..." asked Kari

" Well... I was created based on your personality only in this form its toned down a bit..." said SnowBotamon not really understanding the words she spoke either...

" You were what!" shouted T.K.

" I was created based on your personalities..." said a white little jelly fish like creature

" What name again?" asked T.K.

" Poyomon..." said the Digimon

" STAY AWAY!" shouted Ken crouching thinking the leaf thing would kill him.

But Leafmon bounced up to him and sat beside him and asked " How long are you going to stay like this Ken... I'm your friend..." said Leafmon

" Friend..." said Ken

" What don't you know the meaning of the word?" asked Leafmon

" No... its just for the first time in my life I have a friend... Wait till Sam hears about this place and You!" said Ken cheering up

All three kids walked from where they were and met up in a clearing in the forest. The Digimon bounced to one side of the clearing and started talking like they were old friends. Soon the kids started talking and soon everyone knew something about everyone.

"... wait a minute both of you have older brothers too?" asked Ken T.K. and Kari nodded and Ken then said " I do too... do you think that has something to do with anything?" asked Ken but no one had time to answer because at that moment a scream ran through the air... and there flying down over them was a humongous red beetle like creature.

" That's Kuwagamon! He's an insectoid Digimon, he had knife like teeth and scissor hands that'll chop you in half in a second, he's a champion level Digimon..." said Poyomon

The kids ran for it with their digimon in their arms but Kari was the laggard of the three tripping over roots and such but then when she fell the eighth time SnowBotamon...

" SNOWBOTAMON DIGIVOLVE TO........... NYAROMON!" she shouted as she digivolved the two boys helped Kari up and that's when...

" LEAFMON DIGIVOLVE TO............. MINOMON!" he shouted as he digivolved

Nyaromon: Bubble Blow!

Minomon: Bubble Blow!

The attacks hurt the Kuwagamon but that wasn't enough to knock him out, that's when...

" POYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO............. TOKOMON!" he shouted as he digivolved

Nyaromon: Bubble Blow!

Minomon: Bubble Blow!

Tokomon: Bubble Blow!

Nyaromon: Bubble Blow!

Minomon: Bubble Blow!

Tokomon: Bubble Blow!

Nyaromon: Bubble Blow!

Minomon: Bubble Blow!

Tokomon: Bubble Blow!

Nyaromon: Bubble Blow!

Minomon: Bubble Blow!

Tokomon: Bubble Blow!

That did the trick and Kuwagamon fell to the ground unconscious.

" You were great Tokomon!" shouted T.K. as his Digimon ran to him mighty proud of himself, similar praises were given out to the other digimon and all were happy.

**_THAT NIGHT..._**

Kari tossed and turned in the night she was having a weird dream...

' HURRY TAI!' shouted a red haired girl about 15 as she and a guy about 15 with brown hair... the same style as her brother at home had ran through the streets dodging fireballs...

' This is the end of the line...' said a figure in front of them throwing fireball up and down in his hand as they were cornered and goners for sure...

Kari awoke panting and T.K. who was standing watch asked " What's wrong Kari?"

" It's nothing..." she replied and soon fell back into dream land...

**_THE NEXT MORNING..._**

When they awoke they heard the soft melodic tones of instruments... *Bach's Allegro Moderato from Brandenburg concerto No. 3*

" Ah Conductormon... he's up with the sun..." said Minomon

" Who's Conductormon?" asked Ken

" He's a Digimon who performs music by just waving a stick... or what he calls a 'baton'" said Minomon

" Yes he lives on the top of that hill over there... which we call 'Music Hill'" said Nyaromon

" Why don't we go there..." asked Kari listening to the music and feeling more energy come to her...

" Well its not that easy..." said Tokomon

" What do you mean?" asked T.K.

" Well he's very smart and you have to answer THREE questions in order to enter his house each time..." said Minomon

" Alright then let's go..." said Kari

All three children followed the music and came to a marble white building on top of a lush green mountain in front was a gold gate and beyond that was a garden from which music could be heard. T.K. pressed against the gate and there magically appeared a digimon dressed as one of the Windsor Palace guards only he had white fur and purple eyes, and then he said " All who enter must answer three questions... The first being... who are you?"

" I'm T.K., and these are my friends Kari, and Ken..." said T.K. pointing to his friends as he said their names

" Second... Where do you come from?" asked the guard

" Japan..." said Kari

" And Thirdly... What is the secret to the Universe, and the mystery of Life?" asked the guard

" umm... .. 42..." said Ken and Kari and T.K. looked at him wide eyed

" Correct... you may enter..." said the guard and the gate swung open and while they followed the Music T.K. and Kari asked Ken how did he know the answer to that one...

" I once was in my brother's room and found book open that asked the same question, and it said 42 was the answer..." said Ken

(Author's Note: Yes I borrowed that from Time Lady... I forget the name of the guy who originally wrote it... but I give credit to that question to Time Lady...)

" Cool..." said T.K. and with that said they past a gold plaque but they continued onward towards the music and then they found themselves in a middle of a garden maze. They ran back to the plaque and it had to paragraphs on it saying:

The Music isn't always coming from where you hear it, and sound can go through Dead ends...

The Digidestin... three children that shall safe us, this world, and their world from evil...

" Whoa... do you think..." started Ken

" That were" continued T.K.

" The kids their talking about..." finished Kari

The kids then walked on not talking, their Digimon also silent they went the opposite direction of the sound and soon found themselves in the center of the maze where a Man like figure, dressed as a conductor would only having yellow fur, green hair, and purple eyes. Stood there waving a baton up, down, and from side to side, music pouring form no where came to their ears. The kids walked in front of him and he stopped looked at the kids wide eyed counting the number over and over again in his head... then he led them to chairs and they sat waiting, and Conductormon finally spoke " So why have you come?" he poured lemonade for the kids and they looked at it and sipped it and finally began to drink it

" We just came up here hearing your music..." said Kari

" It is good..." said Conductormon then after taking a sip himself he said " You should really be careful you know..."

" Why?" asked T.K.

" Um... its nothing that will probably concern you now but may I talk to... Kari" said Conductormon

He whispered in her ear and she bit her lower lip and took the advise he gave and thanked him, and with the lemonade finished up they left the garden and headed down the mountain and to the lake. There the Digimon jumped into the water and splashed each other and Kari somberly told the boys what Conductormon had told her.

They couldn't believe their ears... them be jealous of each other... over Kari... NEVER! But soon T.K. had a mischievous thought and he acted upon it, and pushed Kari and Ken into the lake... a mistake if he ever felt wet, one...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Kidnapped!

A Need For Three Digidestin

The Dark One

by Salamon2

Salamon: ** KARI!**

Salamon2: **ISN'T**

Salamon: why doesn't she get to be ** OWN**ing **E**verything? What **D**id she do?

Salamon2: **BY**

Salamon: Why am I raving? What is Wrong with **ME!**

Salamon2: And neither is Digimon! Also JR READ THIS ~~|~~ Normally I wouldn't do that online but this gets personal, when you offend my writing in that way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the three children laughed and had fun together someone was watching their every move.

(Author's Note: Predictably Eh?)

He chuckled to himself as with one wave of his hand they would be in serious danger.

" They will Die..." said the figure and then with a wave of his hand the unconscious Kuwagamon digivolved... to Okuwamon and flew straight for the lake

" Look at that!" shouted Ken

" It's a BIYOMON! NO IT'S A BIRDRAMON!" shouted Leafmon

" NO IT'S AN OKUWAMON THE ULTIMATE AND EVOLVED FORM OF KUWAGAMON!" shouted SnowBotamon

" RUN!" shouted T.K. and with that

Minomon: Minomon Digivolve to... Wormmon!

Nyaromon: Nyaromon Digivolve to... Salamon!

Tokomon: Tokomon Digivolve to... Patamon!

Wormmon: STICKY THREAD!

Patamon: BOOM BUBBLE POW!

Salamon: PUPPY HOWLING!

" I'll separate... him from the others..." said the figure pointing at T.K. and with that the Okuwamon flew farther down towards the ground and grabbed T.K. and flew off into the horizon, while Kari, and Ken watched helplessly, knocked down from the wind of Okuwamon's wing's beating furiously.

**_THAT NIGHT_**

" RUN AWAY!" shouted a teenager with blonde hair resembling T.K. only older, and with a uniform on, and about the person that looked like her brother Tai and a red haired girl, the blonde teen through a rock at a Black Devil figure floating in the area then the Demon did something unexpected and created a black portal sucking in everything around it, the red haired girl was being pulled in someone had to save her, the brown haired teen then grabbed her right arm, and the blonde her left arm, rocks being sucked in the boys slowly were being sucked in they couldn't let go though and then the Black Devil said " Enjoy your demise..."

Kari came up sitting panting, and sweating from her nightmare, looking to her left she saw the empty spot where T.K. would be, and found a shivering Patamon cold from the lack of heat, and she brought him closer to Salamon so he could be warm.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

" It was just a dream Kari it couldn't have been real" said Ken

" But it was so real..." said Kari, then Ken did the only thing he could do to so he put his arm around her. She did not know what to say or do... but it felt comforting...

**_SOMEWHERE ELSE_**

" Help me... some one... any one..." moaned T.K. as he dragged himself towards a black portal, he didn't care what was on the other side as long as it was help...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
